


Feelings

by Liyi



Category: EnOfLove, LoveMechanics
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sappy, Veegetsaworkingbraincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyi/pseuds/Liyi
Summary: An alternate look into what should have happened in ep 3/chapter 20
Relationships: Vee/Mark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Vee gets a working brain cell.
> 
> Enjoy!

I opened the door to the male toilets but I couldn't move forward after seeing the people in front. 

"P'Vee." His name slipped out of my mouth without thinking, and he immediately turned to me. 

"Mark." Vee uttered, pushing Ploy's hand off his arm and making his way over to me with a smile. 

But I'm not looking at him, instead I'm looking over his shoulder to the girl he had so blatantly ignored in favor of me. 

Ploy looked so upset with tears gathering in her eyes that it almost made me feel sorry. Almost, being the key word here. 

I'm not stupid. I know exactly what she was trying to do. What else would she even be in the male toilet for? 

"Mark." Vee called out my name again, making me startle as I realised how close he had gotten to me. 

His eyes are glistening with worry as he looked at me, and somehow, seeing it made me feel better. 

This is the Vee who likes me. Who likes  _ only  _ me. 

I smile softly before asking, "Is it over?" 

Vee nodded his head. "Yes. And… you were right, we can't be friends." 

My smile widened slightly, but I'm not going to rub it in. Vee had only good, if slightly stupid, intentions in being friends with his ex-girlfriend. 

"Good. Come on let's go." Vee naturally slides his hand down into mine, not even letting go once we're in the pub. 

Fortunately no one is paying attention to us, but I still feel wary, pressing myself slightly into his side. 

"Are you nervous?" Vee asked, sounding amused. 

"Of course!" 

"Don't be. It'll be okay."

It's hard for me to trust him, but in this moment, I can't help but want to badly. 

It'll be okay if I do right? 

As I was lost in my thoughts, we reach the table with our friends, and immediately there is a flurry of questions directed towards the two of us. 

"What relationship do you two have?" 

There it is. The question that unsettles me the most, and all I can do is wait for Vee to answer. 

"We… like each other."

That's it? 

"And I'm going to ask him to be my boyfriend soon."

I can't imagine what I must look like right now with how hot my face suddenly feels. 

"That's good. You better be serious with him." James warned, still looking unhappy. 

"I am."

I look down, trying hard not to smile too widely at his answer. Boyfriends, that sounds nice. 

"We're leaving now. See you guys later." 

Vee tightens his hold on my hand, not enough to hurt, as we made our way out of the pub to go back home. 

Later that night, as we both laid in bed, I turned towards him, quietly asking if he was still asleep. 

"What is it Mark?" Vee turned towards me with his eyes still closed, slinging his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. 

"You… were serious earlier right? About asking me to be your boyfriend?" 

At that, Vee opened his eyes, and the intensity of his gaze made it impossible for me to look away. 

"Of course. You should know, I've been serious about you for a while now."

I brought my hand up to touch his face gently. "Good. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait." I admitted softly. 

Vee pulled me in closer, pressing a kiss to my lips before pulling away. "Don't worry, because I'm definitely not letting you get away."

When he leans in again, I kiss him back eagerly. 

___

**Dew Dely**

_ To all fans of VeePloy, I am sorry to say that this couple is officially over. Vee has gone online and stated that they have broken up and there are no plans of getting back together.  _

_ But what's more interesting is that Vee states very clearly that there is someone new in his life that he 'wants to cherish for a long time', bringing up suspicions that there was a third party involved in the breakup.  _

**_1176 likes 408 comments_ **

"Mark, don't look at that."

Vee abruptly snatched my phone out of my hands, putting it away in his pocket before walking back to the kitchen. 

"But I want to know what everyone's reaction is." I whined back, following him in an attempt to get my phone back. 

"You shouldn't. Looking at stuff like that will only make you more nervous."

I pouted, leaning my head against his broad back. "I just want to know…" 

Vee turned around, tilting my head up to look me in the eye. 

"All I care about is you and what we feel for each other. Isn't that what matters most instead of what others think?" 

I felt myself go red before nodding my head. Vee was right, but that doesn't mean I can get rid of my concerns so quickly. 

People are already speculating that there was a third party, and if word got out that it was true, Vee's reputation would go down the drain. 

Of course, he wasn't the only one who had done it, but that didn't make the situation any better did it? 

Looking at him being so peaceful made it even worse. How can he be so uncaring about it? 

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him for a tight hug. Well, if he doesn't worry about it, then I will for the two of us. 

"Mark, you should let go of me if you don't want our breakfast to burn." Vee teased lightly, making me let go of him. 

I went back to studying while patiently waiting for the food to be done, but I couldn't help but keep stealing glances of Vee cooking. 

Vee would make a good husband actually, not that he's a bad one certainly, but whoever he marries in the future will be very lucky. 

I should work hard, and make sure it'll be me beside him still. 

"What are you so happily smiling about?" The man in question asked, setting our food down at the table. 

I smiled as bright as I could at him, making him smile back. 

"It's nothing. Let's eat."

  
  



End file.
